


Anything For You

by Straykisses



Series: Loving Woochan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternating Perspectives, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Chan is in denial, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Heavy Angst, High School AU, Homophobia, I will update tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slow Burn, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Sexuality isn’t something you can control.





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts off at Chan and Woojin’s high school years. It’s going to start off through Chans perspective and bounce back between him and Woojin. Eventually the perspectives will change to the other members and once all the relationships happen it will become more of a day in the life fic. Sorry for the angst but i couldn’t really find another way to begin this and i actually like this as a start. I had a different plan but i feel like this one is better. ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE ANGST.  
> [WARNING SPOILER. DONT READ IF U DONT WANT A SPOILER]  
> don’t think i’m bashing on gay people cause i actually happen to be gay and i’m just writing [during chan’s perspective] what it’s like to not be able to accept your self because it’s something that many people go through. including myself. i’m hoping this kind of gives poeple an idea of what’s its like to live in a homophobic society and not being able to love ur self.

**If only... If only...**

•

Chan had always wanted kids. For his entire life, he’s always loved playing and being around kids. So much he’s always wanted one of his own. The only problem is... Chan happens to be gay, meaning... he can’t have his own kids.

It’s something that will always haunt him forever. The fact he can’t have his own biological child. Although this hurts him so, he’s still gay, and he always will be.

His sexuality isn’t something he can control. It isn’t something anyone can control. It’s just there. To some it will haunt them forever, but to others it’s just a part of who they are. Something they accept and don’t think twice about. They people live their life happy and in love.

But sadly Chan wasn’t part of this group of people.  He despised himself. Wishing he wasn’t born with this thing, this illness, this curse. Wishing... he was never born... a monster. 

Yes a monster. That’s what he is... right. Just a thing people avoid. A thing people are scared of. A thing no one could love. 

•

He never told anyone about his “illness”. He’s always been too scared. Afraid of what people would think. But not only that. Yes he’s scared about what people would think about him, but above that, if he were to say he is gay, it would make it true. Make everything real, and he doesn’t want that. 

•

Chan’s a junior in high school when he first lays eyes on him. He’s stunning and perfect. His blonde hair looked so soft in the light. His eyes curled into beautiful crescents when he smiled. His laugh was cute. His voice is deep but soft.

”If only i could be with him... If only...” 

He wishes, but he can’t. It hurts him a great deal. It eats away at him inside, knowing he can’t be with this beautiful boy. He’s so close. He’s standing right there, on the other side of their shared math class room. 

•

Class ends and the other boy walks by Chan to leave the class room. Chan sits near the door. He hates being the last one out of the room, so he opted for the nearest seat to the door. Today’s different though. He lost a lot of sleep last night. He couldn’t stop crying, thinking about why he was like this. He was tired, so very tired. Instead of rushing out the door, he decides takes his time packing up, using as little energy as possible.

Right as Chan was about to leave he sees the boy walk by him, and the boy sees Chan. He shot Chan a wide grin. One that made Chan’s heart do a flip. It was adorable and stunning his smile. His teeth perfectly aligned and white, and there his eyes go again. They did the thing, forming perfect crescents.

“If only i knew his name... if only...”


	2. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s his second day here. He likes going to school a lot. Not only does Woojin like being able to go to a public school, he also likes to people there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR WOOJINS PERSPECTIVE. after this is will go back to chan and keep alternating.

**Math**

It’s his second day going to a public school. He likes it a lot. Not only does Woojin like being able to go to a public school, he also likes to people there too.

•

Woojin loves to learn, especially math. It was his favorite class. It was just so easy and natural to him, he managed to make everyone envious of his mathematical skills. He also managed to make some friends because of this too. He befriended a boy named Kim Seungmin. Seungmin also really loved math, and REALLY loved a certain boy named Hwang Hyunjin. 

Its surprising how much Woojin could learn about him in only one day. He didn’t mind though. In fact, he actually liked it. Seungmin was a nice person to be around. Not only did he like math as much as he did, he also likes to sing. Woojin decided to take advantage of this and ask Seungmin if he would like to come over to sing a little bit. 

“Ohh ya sure. I’d love to come over sing a little with you. I’ll ask my mom later though because she’s still at work, but i think she will say yes.”

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud bell. 

“What was that?” Woojin asked. 

“Ohh thst was the bell to go to your next class.”

”Ohh it is?”

”Ya... Ohh hey i got to go to english. I’ll text you later if i can go ya.”

”Ohh ya. I’ll see you later.”

•

Woojin walked out after Seungmin. He took his time packing up to take in the school life. It was refreshing to finally be able to get out of the house to learn. He’s always heard amazing things about being public school. He’s heard stories about making friends who you can go out with and go to parties. He loved it. 

•

As he was walking out of the room he noticed there is someone else there, still sitting in their seat. The boy had blueish silvery hair and was wearing a bright red hoodie with black skinny jeans that complemented the his outfit.  He looked so cute. He had a soft face, and kissable lips. He didn’t smile though. Woojin’s never seen him smile in all his days here. He’s like to know why. Just the thought of what he would look like if he smiled made Woojin blush.

He would have liked to stop to maybe say hi and get to know him, but he has to get to chemistry before he’s late.

As he walks by he sends the boy a quick smile and a wave and walks out. 

‘Maybe i should try to be his friend?’ He thought to himself as he left. ‘Actually. I will try to be his friend.’


	3. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan wasn’t always like this. He used to be happier. He never thought of hating himself, he never thought of suicide, he never thought of living with a family of hypocrites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GETS SO ANGSTY. IM SORRY. I JUST WANTED IT TO BE A BIT MORE REALISTIC. I KNOW IT HURTS BUT IT WILL GET BETTER DONT WORRY. ENJOY??!!!!!!!
> 
> [Side note]  
> if the chapter begins with a  
> “[insert reference to chapter]  
> •”  
> then it’s Chan’s perspective  
> but if it’s  
> “[insert reference to chapter]”  
> then it’s woojin

**Unacceptable**

**•**

Chan wasn’t always like this. He used to be happier. He never thought of ever hating himself, he never once thought of suicide, and he never thought he would be living with a family of hypocrites. 

•

Life as a child was great. He didn’t have to worry about anything. Everything the adults said to him meant nothing,  because he was too small to understand, but there was one thing that stuck with him.

His whole life he was told to be himself. He is allowed to be happy and he will be accepted no matter what. His whole life he was told this lie. He wished it wasn’t a lie. He desperately wanted it to be true, but sadly... it’s not. 

•

As he grew older, he began to notice changes in himself. He began to notice that he rarely had a crush on girls. He also noticed, that the boys in his class became more and more attractive. He never asked to be gay. If you were to ask him he would tell you he just wants to be normal, to not be judged for what he has no control of. It was hard for Chan to live like this, but he had to keep going. 

He never told his parents. He believed they would accept him. He thought it was true, but even so, he was scared. Scared to make it a reality, scared of what people would think, so he just kept hiding. 

•

Chan wasn’t the only one to change. He saw the slow, small, progressive changes in his parents too. Shortly after he discovered his new feelings, he witnessed his parents start tochange. They stopped being the “Its okay to be gay. We will always love you” kind of parents, and became the “Don't ever become gay. Don’t you say choose to be one of them. It’s disgusting. How can someone live like that?”. 

Hearing these things from his parents hurt him to the point of contemplating suicide. His own parents, the ones who are supposed to love unconditionally, the ones who are supposed to be by his side forever, are the ones who hate who he is becoming. The sad truth about his parents hate is, they don’t understand. They don’t know that it’s not a choice, they don’t know that they are hurting and are slowly killing him. 

•

He wishes, he wishing so much that this place he once called “Home” can feel like home again. 

His parents barely treat him any different from before. Mostly because they don’t know he is gay, but they start to notice some differences in Chan. He’s befriending more girls than boys, his walk is a bit more flamboyant, and the way he talks is becoming insufferably gay. They don’t bring these things up though. At least not right away. 

If Chan knew about the sudden change in how he presented himself, he would have corrected himself immediately to avoid ridicule, but he didn’t know. He just kept going on with life acting like nothing was wrong, but something was very wrong something that one day will break him beyond repair. 


	4. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was writing this in class so i couldn’t check for any mistakes and this chapter is probably shit but i will make it up to u guys in the next chapter. Enjoy!!

**So his name is Chan**

Woojin finds him self watching the boy more. 

He can never focus now in class. No matter what he does, his eyes always fall back into the cute boy in the red hoodie. His grades were starting to show it, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to get to know him. 

•

”Hey Seungmin. What’s the name of the one guy in math? The guy with the silver hair.”

”Him? Uh, I think his name is Chan. He never talks to anyone. He seems depressed. He never smiles and has only spoke once in the beginning of the year before u came, but that’s it.”

”Really? That’s all you know about him?”

”Umm, ya i guess. Why are you so interested in him anyway? He’ll probably ignore you if you try to talk to him.”

”He’s different. I want to get to know him. He’s cute too which is a plus. But he also seems in pain. When i look into his eyes, it’s like someone hurt him a lot in the past, and i just want to be able to comfort him and be with him. I want to see him smile.”

”Ohh. So then does that mean you have a crush on him?”

”I’m not sure yet, maybe i do or maybe i don’t. All i know is i want to be there for him through anything and everything.”

”That’s really sweet Woojin, and i think thats what you call a crush.” Woojin turned bright red at his remark. 

“Shut up. Why don’t you make out with your boyfriend.” He said with a smirk on his face. 

“Shh-Shhut up!” Now Seungmin was taking fire from Woojin. “He’s not my boyfriend.” He’s bright red, probably thinking about Hyunjin right now. 

“Right.” He said with sarcasm. “He’s just a crush. Now why don’t you go do something about it.”

Hyunjin walked by and sent a quick wave toward them. 

“I will. Maybe.”

”Seungmin. Do it!”

”Fine i will. Eventually.”

 


	5. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chans perspective again. Yeet. This is where it’s gonna get a little less angst. For at least a few more chapter.

Ask

**•**

Chan likes to close himself off from the other students. He doesn’t like talking with them. He knows how homphobic koreans are. If he were to let his secret get out, he could be bullied, beat up, maybe even killed. He doesn’t want to die, at least not yet. He’s just trying to get through each day, cause each day that goes by, is a day he won.

•

He’s in math when it happens. 

Hes minding his own business, trying to solve some math equations he teacher put on the board when he feels something hit him. 

He decided to shrug it off. It’s probably someone just trying to play a prank. At least that’s what he told himself. Then he feels it again. 

He turned around to see the same blonde boy from before gesturing for him to open the crumpled up piece of paper. 

The blonde boy smiled at him as Chan picked up the paper.

Chans afraid of what might be on it. He’s scared that someone might know his secret. Carefully, he opened the letter. 

He slowly opened the piece of paper. Just when he thought it would be a bunch of homophobic slurs written on it, he sees the words “Meet me after class. I want to talk to you. Please.” Chan is shocked to say the least. He never speaks to anyone, and no one ever wants to talk to him. Especially not someone as cute as the sender.

Chan knows he shouldn’t meet him, but he thinks to himself ‘Where’s the harm in talking to a cute guy?’. And so, he makes a mental note to go meet and talk to the other boy after class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa they are finally gonna talk. I wonder what’s going to happen. Will they fall in love. Will Woojin stan Chan. Will Chan kill himself. Will Woojin confess his undying love. Will Chan admit his sexuality. Will Chan chicken out. Will any of these even happen. Find out in the next chapter of LOVING FAMILIES.   
> •  
> why the hell did i do that. Idk but i like it and find it funny


	6. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ve been a bit busy. I’ll try to update tomorrow but don’t expect anything since it’s my bday. I might post another one shot but that’s it. Enjoy!

**I only wanted to talk**

Woojin was excited to finally meet Chan. After his onslaught of letters, Chan finally picked one up and wrote “yes” on one of the papers and threw it back. Woojin was estatic. He squealed with excitement. He’d never admit he made such a sound, but it happened and you can’t fight the truth. 

He couldn’t focus in class anymore. He kept day dreaming and imagining what it must be like to talk to the silver haired boy. He could not wait for the class to end.

•

Its finally over, and he could talk to Chan. He waited outside the classroom for Chan to exit. He watched as each student passed.

Woojin was considered pretty tall for his age, so he was easily able to see over all their heads. He didn’t worry at first because he knew he could spot Chan in the crowd easily, but he did worry the moment he realized everyone exited and Chan didn’t. 

He walked into the classroom to see Chan sitting there. Crying. 

Woojin was filled with confusion. He’s never seen Chan cry, (granted he was only here for not too long) and he never wanted to see him cry. He immediately took a seat next to him and tried to talk to him. 

“Hey hey what’s wrong?” Woojin held Chan’s shoulder.

”...” He stayed silent.

”Chan what’s wrong?” Woojin continued anyway.

”How do you know my name?”

”Seungmin told me.”

”Why would he tell you my name?” Chan had a look of genuine confusion on his face.

”Because i asked.”

”Why would you ask about me?”

Woojin blushed. He thought of an answer and could only come up with -

“Because i think you’re cute.” Woojin blushed more saying it than when he just thought it. 

Chan slammed his head to his desk and cried more. Chan’s sobs could be heard across the classroom. Luckily, no one was there. 

Woojin was shocked. It scared him a little when Chan suddenly burst into even more tears. 

“Hey hey what’s wrong? Please tell me!” He tried to touch Chan, but he pushed his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me!” He didn’t look Woojin in the eye. It was obvious he didn’t want to.

”I’m sorry. Is there anything i ca-“

”Go away.” Chan said sternly.

”I’m just try-“

”I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOT!” 

Woojin’s eyes began to tear up a little. He didn’t expect such an out burst from Chan, and he never expected to hear such a thing from him. 

Woojin ran out of the classroom with tears pouring down his face. He ran and didn’t stop until he ran into Seungmin. 

“Hey Woojin what’s up?” He didn’t notice the tears in his eyes yet. 

“Seungminie” Was all he managed to choke out. 

“Hey oh my god are you okay? What happened? Who made you cry?” He was filled with rage, and ready to kill anyone who hurt his friend. 

Woojin was about to answer, but thinking about it hurt him. Instead of speaking, he broke down into more tears. 

There he was, on the floor of the hallway, crying into his friend’s shoulder with tears falling out of his eyes.

All he wanted to do was talk. That’s all...


	7. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want him to forgive me,  
> but i understand if he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the same day i wrote the last chapter so i could update it with out taking time out of today to do it. YeHEt.  
> ALSO TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. YAY. IM FINALLY 16. I love my bday so much. The date is so cool. HOPE U GUYS HAVE AN AMAZING DAY.

**I want him to forgive me,**

**but i understand if he doesn’t.**

**•**

He heard Woojin’s sobs from the hallway in the classroom. He heard Seungmin getting mad about Woojin’s feelings getting hurt. It tore him apart from the inside out. 

He hadn’t meant to snap. He didn’t even know he was going to. As soon as he realized that he would have to talk to Woojin, he broke down crying. He didn’t know if he could do it. He was already struggling with his sexuality, getting close to Woojin wouldn’t help him at all. It pained him a great deal. 

He couldn’t bring himself to leave the classroom. He didn’t want to face Woojin. 

Its when he feels Woojin place a hand on his shoulder, that he slowly begins to lose it. 

At first it started off as just crying over Woojin, then it turned into regret from his past, then anger towards the boy. 

He couldn’t tell Woojin that the reason he was crying was because of him. He couldn’t tell Woojin he regretted ever being born. And there was no way he could tell Woojin that, he hated him. 

Just looking at Woojin cause hatred to burn inside Chan. He didn’t know why he said yes to talk to him. It was a stupid move and Chan knew it, but he still said yes.

And now, he is here hating himself, and feeling sorry for hurting Woojin. He didn’t want to snap. He didn’t mean it, but when the blonde confessed that he thought Chan was cute, it was like every part of his being died. He knew he could never be with him. Society wouldn’t accept it, his parents wouldn’t accept it, and he himself, above all, could not and would not accept it. 

He tried to be nice. He really did, but when the boy didn’t leave he yelled the first thing that came to mind. He never even thought about how the other might feel. He just yelled “I said get the fuck away from me you disgusting faggot!”. 

Maybe the words were directed at himself. There was no way his feeling for Woojin was truly hate. Right? Maybe Chan was just taking his anger out on Woojin. Maybe Chan just wanted to be alone, and Woojin made it impossible. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he ever will know. But he does know, that he may have ruined what ever chance he could have had at being with Woojin, if he even would allow himself to be with him.

If only he could have accepted himself. If only he’d have said sorry, immediately after yelling. Maybe he wouldnt be here, in the classroom listening to the blonde’s wails coming from the hallway. Maybe. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE ANGST. I KNOW I SAID HAVE AN AMAZING DAY THEN I POSTED TH ANGST. BUT LIKE. DONT LET IT BRING U DOWN. JUST HAVE AN AMAZING DAY ANYWAY. ILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON. THANKS FOR READING.


	8. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin comes over to Woojin’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops so much angst all at once damn. Woojin’s perspective btw.

**In my dreams**

Woojin didn’t go to school today. He didn’t want to anymore since the incident yesterday. There was no way he could face Chan, or even be in his presence again. The words still linger in his head. They never left. He couldn’t even sleep, ever since Chan yelled at him. The only thing he’s been able to think about are his words.

_“Get the fuck away from me you disgusting faggot”_

They played in his head like a broken record. Over and over again. Its just never ending. Yelling and more yelling.  Over and over again. His never ending screams. His cries echoing in the hallway. Seungmin holding him. All of it just rushing to his head. It felt like hell. It was hell. His whole life no one had ever reacted like that to him being gay. Hell he never even said to Chan he is gay. All he said to Chan was he was cute. That could mean a variety of things. Right? Not just that he was gay?

•

He stayed home in bed ever since he got home from school that day.

His mom didn’t question why he came home with puffy eyes and red cheeks. She just told herself it because of the cold. Hopefully. 

•

The moment he fell onto his bed, he started crying again. He grabbed the closest plushy he could and hugged it tight. It was a giant panda plushie. It was his favorite, because it was big, soft and fluffy. 

He pulled it in for a hug, and buried his head into its chest. He screamed and cried into the bear. He hoped that would bring him solace, but it didn’t. He didn’t feel better, but at the same time, he didn’t feel any worse. Maybe it did help? 

•

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he did. He eventually woke up to the sound of his alarm to wake up for school. He didn’t do any of the assignments he was assigned yesterday, and he didn’t want to get up anyway, so he just stayed home. His mom called the school and said that Woojin had gotten sick. Thank god for that.

Woojin was thankful his mom was so understanding. She was the only one Woojin could trust at first with knowing his sexuality. 

He and his mother were very close. They talked all the time, and both were very open to eachother. His mother was also very accepting. She didn’t even think twice about her son telling her he was gay. All she said was “Ok... is that it?” Woojin was shocked by how she took it. He wasn’t angry. Hell he was happy. Her reaction to the news showed he could trust her, and that she was truly his mom. Thank god he had her. 

He fell right back to sleep after his mother called the school, but before he did go to bed, his mother asked if he wanted breakfast before going back to bed. All he could answer with was a simple shoulder shrug, and he continued up the stairs. 

• 

When he woke up again, it was Seungmin calling him. He was wondering where he was, and if he needed to kill Chan. Woojin assured him that he didn’t need to kill anyone, and that he was at home resting. When Seungmin asked if he was okay, he went quiet. He didn’t want to admit he was sad, but he didn’t want to lie and say he was happy. So silence was his only option. 

Seungmin then offered to come over to his house to hang out and talk a little, maybe even do a little homework. Woojin refused at first, saying that Seungmin was going way too out of his way for him, but in the end Seungmin won. He didn’t give up. Woojin was a little thankful for that. It let him know that he had a friend who would always be there for him. He wasn’t just thankful, he was grateful for being given a friend like him. 

•

When Seungmin came over, Woojin started to cry again. The other boy was a bit scared and worried, but later realized that it was just Woojin being happy at the sight of Seungmin. 

They went to the blonde’s bed room and talked a little at first about school work. Seungmin would not stop complaining about the stupid math lesson they had today about the unit circle. He hated it.  

Eventually he moved on to talk about Hyunjin. Seungmin’s crush. Seungmin was practically in love with Hyunjin. He would never stop talking about him and always fawned over his lips. Sometimes it was a little annoying to Woojin, but this time he felt he needed to hear it. Hearing the advancements his friend made with his crush, somehow made him feel better about his fail with Chan. It was like he was living through Seungmin. By listening to his story, he could be happy and imagine it was himself with Chan.

When Seungmin finished speaking, he looked to Woojin. He was smiling, but he could see the sadness in the older boy’s eyes. It hurt Seungmin to see Woojin like this.

Eventually he spoke up “Hey Woo, are you okay?”

”No.” He answered immediately. He didn’t want time to think about his feelings. He especially didn’t want time to think about what happened anymore. 

“Are you su-“

”I said yes. Now drop it.” Woojin didn’t even let him finish this time. It was obvious now that he was getting mad. 

Seungmin stopped himself from pushing any further. He knows that if he does, he will only hurt the other more, and that’s the last thing either of them need right now. 

Woojin tries not to think about what set Chan off. He tries not to think about it at all. But he’s too emotional. He’s known for that, and he hates it. 

Seungmin noticing the tears in his eyes, pulled him in for a hug. He made sure he wrapped Woojin into a nice, warm, comforting hug. It was tight, but comfortable. It was enough to let him know he wasn’t alone, and he still had Seungmin with him.

It still doesn’t change the fact that he as a crush on Chan. It especially doesn’t change the fact that he wants to BE with Chan. But he knows he can’t now. Not after yesterday. Only in his dreams can he be with Chan. Sadly, it’s only in his dreams. 


	9. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan went to school, but Woojin wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains events that happened the same day as the last chapter.  
> (originally called “Loving Families”)  
> (Written on February 28, 2018)  
> These notes were written a while ago. Lol.   
> I know i said i was gonna keep a schedule but like meh.

**Red**

•

Chan arrived to school in a worse mood than usual. He still felt bad over his outburst toward Woojin and was constantly beating himself up over it. He wanted to see Woojin walk in through the door with a huge smile on his face, but he didn’t. He didn’t show up at all. 

He spent the entire class waiting for him to show up. Constant staring a the door. Hoping that maybe he was okay. He didn’t accept the idea of Woojin being upset. He wanted him to walk in and show that what happened didn’t affect him, but his absence showed otherwise. 

•

When class finally ended, Chan accepted the idea that maybe he broke the boy. He blacked out the light the sun once shined. It hurt. He didn’t know the power his words had. He didn’t even think it through. God damn it why didn’t he think it through? Why the hell was he so impulsive? Maybe if he wasn’t he would be here like this. Maybe if he weren’t here in the first place, he wouldn’t have been able to hurt the boy. 

With out thinking Chan ran home. He missed his last 2 classes with one goal in mind.

He ran until he finally made it to his house. He didn’t once stop. He needed to complete his mission. 

Luckily his family wasn’t home. His mom was out doing whatever, while his dad was at work. He walked into his room and grabbed he first thing he could find. It was his diary. It was filled with all the stories of his happiest and sad moments. He’s had it since he was a little boy. 

•

He used to be bullied, and therefore his parents gave him a diary to write in, as a way to relieve stress. He vented into this book until he was 13. He decided he was old enough to manage his own problems, and finally stopped writing in it, but he never got rid of it.

He got through all his toughest moments in life just by talking to his friends. 2 boys named Minho and Jisung. They did everything from sleepovers to play dates to road trips. They loved eachother like family, but then he drove them away.

When he finally realized his sexuality at the beginning of high school, he began to get feelings for the Minho. He didn’t want to, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Sexuality isn’t a choice, and you can’t choose who you get a crush on.

Chan didn’t really know what these feelings meant at first. He couldn’t even label them at first. He just thought it was his love for being friends with them. Just friends. Then one day two people come up to Chan and Minho as they were talking. They were 2 older boys. Chan recognized them as Mark and Jackson from his class.  He thought they were going to say hi, until they start to speak. 

“What’s up Faggots.” Said the oldest. “How was fucking eachother senseless last night? Fucking fags.”

”Hey they probably felt as good as their buddy ‘Han BlowSung’ felt last night.” The other spoke.

”What did you say?” Chan was angry. His face began to turn bright red. 

“I said ‘Whats up faggots.’” He said ‘as a matter of fact’. 

“He meant the thing that Mark said ‘Small Wang Jackson.” Minho said, finally chiming in to the conversation. He was getting tired of them. 

“Ohh that.” Said Mark. “I meant you guys must have had a ton of fun fucking each other hard. I mean since y’all are queers and all. We just did it to Jisung last night. His little gay ass didn’t stand a chance at stopping us. We found out he was a fag, like your little asses, and decided to have a little fun. We thought he would have liked it, being fucked by the 2 of us at once. One of us in his mouth while the others in his ass, but he fought a lot. We just had to teach him a lesson, not to fight. He swallowed a lot, and was dripping out a lot of cum from everywhere. It was funny to watch him struggle to stand up. We just laughed and laughed again until it was time for round 2, then round 3, then 4.” He laughed. “We just kept going till we got bored. It was a fun night. I don’t think Jisung will ever forget the great time we had with him last night. Maybe we should do it again. Let’s see if he fights back this time. Also don’t be surprised to see him come to school with a limp. And by the way, we could have stopped when he said ‘no’ but when it comes to a fag, no doesn’t always mean no.”

Chan and Minho at the same time pushed The older 2 onto the lockers. Chan had his hand around Mark’s neck while Minho was holding up Jackson by the collar of his shirt. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” 

Also instantly fists were flying everywhere. Chan got a few good hits off Mark while Minho had Jackson trapped in a head lock, punching the top of his head nonstop. Mark managed to find an opening and sweep Chan’s leg, causing him to fall to the floor. He took this opportunity to help Jackson and double up on Minho. 

Mark socked Minho in the cheek, which made him to go down. Jackson then started kicking Minho in the gut while Mark got his back. 

Chan finally got up and tackled Mark causing them both to fall. Jackson, deciding he was done with kicking the poor boy, helped Mark by ripping Chan off him. He threw Chan to the ground. The victim fell to the floor hard on his arm. The crack sounded throughout the hallway, but it didn’t stop there. Mark lifted up Chan by the collar and gave him a strong upper cut, then letting go and leaving him to fall to the ground. 

The four boys were finally done fighting. Mark and Jackson ran out of the hallway away from the fight. 

Chan and Minho however, were left in the hallway lying on the floor. Minho was unconscious from being kicked so many times, and Chan was unable to move his body. He was in too much pain to try to get up, or even call for help. 

He felt himself. Slowly and slowly getting tired, until he fell unconscious in the blood that surrounded him. 

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital next to Minho. the poor boy was still unconscious. His left arm was broken, and his right leg was as well. Chan couldn’t tell if anything else was injured other than the 2 limbs noticeably in casts, but he did see that his face had a black eye and cuts everywhere. Chan felt horrible. He couldn’t believe what happened. 

He then looked to him self. His right leg was broken as well. His right arm was also broken. Both were wrapped in casts, as well as his chest. He didn’t know if he broke a rib, but his body hurt like hell. 

Jisung then came to mind, and started to cry. He couldn’t believe what those 2 assholes did to him. Jisung was one of his best friends. Why the hell would they do that? What’s so wrong with being gay that they would rape him just because of it? He cried and cried. Wishing things weren’t like this. He didn’t tell anyone he was gay, and neither did Jisung. The 3 of them had only told eachother their sexual orientations. Did they rape Jisung, and bully them because they seemed gay? If so then what the fuck is wrong with them? They shouldn’t be like this. He wished people weren’t like this. 

The people in this world who only hated made the water turn red. Like blood. Evil and corrupting. The pure blues in the world were slowly disappearing, while the dangerous reds were destroying and taking over.

He cried until things started to look blood red, and then he fell asleep. 

He doesn’t remember much of that time, other than the fight and waking up in the hospital. He never saw Jisung after he heard about what happened. He just assumed that he didn’t want to go to school anymore. He wished that was the reason. 

Minho was worried too. The 2 of them had tried to visit Jisung, but his parents always pushed them away saying “He doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” 

They knew there was nothing they could do, so they left. 

A little bit after the fight, Minho and Chan began to become distant towards eachother. They just kind of stopped talking. They talked about doing so, it just happened. Minho then moved on to a different friend group, while Chan was left alone by himself. Again. 

•

He set his diary next to him in the bathroom, and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife. One that was sharp. He didn’t want to kill himself. He just wanted to hurt. 

He remembered the suicide tutorials he watched before. He knew that long deep cuts were for those serious about killing themselves, and that short cuts were for attention or for pain.

He didn’t care for the attention. He just wanted to pain. His emotions keep getting the best of him. He had to punish himself. He starts cutting, and cutting. It hurt a lot at first, but then he started to feel nothing and just continued. After a certain amount of cuts, he starts to feel dizzy. He fell to the floor, when suddenly there was the sound of the front door opening. 

The person walked to the bathroom and screamed when she opened the door. It was Chan’s mother. She was about to use the rest room when she saw Chan’s body on the floor. He was surrounded by a pool of red. The knife next to him, and his diary on the counter. She ran to his side and started crying. As she did so, she pulled out her phone and called     “9-1-1”. She cried into the phone and screamed. 

•

The next thing Chan knew, he was in a hospital room. An IV was connected to his right arm. Bandaged were wrapped around the the left. He thought he was alone. It was quiet. He looked up and saw someone there, sitting in the chair, but he wasn’t alone.  

Chan didn’t recognize the strangers at first, but when he did, he gasped in shock. He didn’t think anyone would be there.

It took a minute to analyze what was happening. He didn’t think this would be happening. 

But when he opened his eyes, he saw the boys sitting there. One was brunette and the other had purple hair. It was confusing at first, until he realized there they were. Lee Minho. And Han Jisung.

Jisung was the first one to speak. Tears filled the youngest eyes. “Long time no see. Friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. IDKY I MADE THIS SO ANGSTY. DAAAMMNNNNNNN. Jisung and Minho are gonna show up more now. STORY IS STARTING TO GET GOOD (maybe. i think. idk. let me know). BUT HOLY WHY THE HELL DID I DO THIS TO CHAN. LIKE TF


	10. You’re here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one huge messy hug. It was almost like they never stopped being friends. The three of them all together again. All of them best friends like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s Chan again. Woojin gonna do his own thing for a little bit. Enjoy!  
> Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully the next some will be longer. I didn’t beta read this chapter. Sorry.  
> (i’ve been really busy with hw so idk about how long i can make the chapters)

**Friends**

**•**

”Minho? Jisung? What are you doing here? How did you find out?” The confusion obvious in his voice. He hadn’t seen his friends in years, and yet, they’re  here. 

Jisung was the first to speak. 

“Your mom called us.”

”My mom? Why would she call you guys?” His mom never cared for any of his friends, so why did she contact them at all.

”First of all, rude.” Minho was known for being a little bitchy. “And second of all, we don’t know. Yesterday she c-“

”Wait i was asleep for almost a day?”

”Well yeah. You lost a lot of blood when yo-“ His voice trailed off. He didn’t want to think of the event that happened the other night. “When you got hurt.”

”Minho baby you’re so stupid. She told us why she called us and how she found us.” Jisung looked to Chan. “She saw ur diary next to you. She said she saw it next to you, and she took it with her when the paramedics took you. She said she read it on the drive to the hospital, and that’s how she knew to call us. She saw our names and remembered us. Apparently you kept our phone numbers and addresses, so it made it easier for her to find us. She gave us a call then and the two of us rushed over here. We’ve been here since last night. I’m glad to see you’re doing ok.” He paused and half Minho’s hand. He then looked back to Chan. “We both are.” 

If Chan wasn’t crying earlier, he was now. 

“I missed you two so much.” The tears were filling his eyes. He stretched out his arms for a hug, and the other two complied. 

It was one huge messy hug. It was almost like they never stopped being friends. The three of them all together again. All of them best friends like before. 

They all held tight and cried. 

When they finally pulled away, smiles on their faces. Chan pointed to the couples hands. They were tightly interlocked. “So.” He said with a smirk on his face. “When did this happen?”

Blush filled Jisungs face, while Minho turned away, ears turning bright red. 

“Uhh Hello? Earth to Minsung?”

Minho coughed. “It may or may not have happened after we accidentally tripped and k-“ He whispered the last part.

”Uhh what was that Lee Minho?” Chan’s face held a bright shining smile. “I didn’t hear you.” He sang. 

“When we... Kissed.” Jisung finished. 

“YOU WHAT!” Yelled Chan. 

“We.” They looked to eachother. “We kissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gonna start getting cute. Still slow burn. Maybe? Idk i just want them to kiss already.  
> (Written on March 6, 2018)


	11. Chan + Minsung = Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latter just held his head and rubbed his back as he cried. 
> 
> When the eldest spoke again, he said only 4 words. 
> 
> “I love you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this while writing this before hand. Lol. it wasn’t even finished. All i wrote was “I miss you” and i accidentally posted it. Whoops. Lol. BTW YALL SHOULD STAN GOT7 THEIR NEW SONG IS SUCH A BOP O M G. ISTG IVE STANNED GOT7 SINCE FLY AND IVE LOVED EVERY ALBUM THEYVE RELEASED SINCE. ANYWAYS... ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!   
> (Also i updated tags. Just an FYI)

**I missed you both**

•

Chan was released from the hospital the next day. They didn’t go home though. Chan didn’t want to. He couldn’t bring himself to enter his home and see everything in it. His diary, the awards... the knives.

Jisung and Minho didn’t question him when he asked to go to the park. They just accepted it and left.  

•

It’s been a while since the 3 of them had been together.

Jisung, being the extra one he is, wouldn’t stop asking eldest questions. He asked things like “HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!”, “DID YOU FIND SOMEONE?!”, DID YOU MISS US!?”, etc. 

It was kind of cute. Sure it’s a little bit annoying, but he found it endearing how much the boy loved and cared him. 

He was quiet at first. Afraid that his words might come out choppy and indecipherable.

When Chan finally spoke up, it definitely wasn’t what the other 2 were expecting. 

Chan was looking at the ground. Tears were filling his eyes. He was unable to look up at the others as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Said Minho.

“I said. I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Jisung let go of Minho to wrap his arms around Chan. 

“For everything. I left you guys. The moment people began to judge me for my sexuality, i stopped associating my self with you guys. I was scared, so i avoided you both. I didn’t want people to believe i was gay.”

Both Jisung and Minho looked down. The memory of Jisung being attacked, and Minho and Chan being confronted by Mark and Jackson came to mind.

He shuttered slightly.

•

The 3 of them had been best friends for years, but when Jisung was attacked, he stopped associating himself with the 2.

After that fateful day when Jisung was, for lack of a better word, “abused”, Chan just shut both of them out. He left them all alone. Jisung didn’t want to speak to anyone, and Minho was left alone with out anyone to talk to, or be there with him. He was left alone by his own best friends.

Even when Jisung was finally feeling better and wanted to talk, Chan still pushed him away. His cries could be heard in the hallway as the older walked away ignoring him. He acted as if he didn’t know the boy, and the boy didn’t know him.

Even when Minho pushed him to the wall and asked him “what the fuck is going on”, he didn’t answer. He didn’t even look at Minho. They both just stayed silent until Minho let go, allowing Chan to pass as he dusted off his uniform and left.

•

”Jisung. Minho.”

”Yes Chan”, they both said.

”I’m sorry”, he managed to choke out.  “I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I should have never left. I ditched you 2 when we needed eachother the most. Jisung i should have kept fighting to talk to you instead of completely ignoring you, and stayed with you when you were ok. Minho i should have never left you. We needed eachother so much after Jisung got...”, he paused for a second. “After he got hurt. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I just. I wish it wasn’t like th-“

Before Chan could even finish, the younger 2 wrapped their arms around Chan. The held him tight. 

He was shocked. He just stood there, stunned by their actions. 

“Channie.” He flinched at the nickname. Minho hasn’t called him that in years. “It’s okay.”

Jisung left a small wet kiss on Chan’s forehead. “We still love you Chan. We never gave up hope that maybe one day, you would accept us in your heart again.”

Chan just cried. He had wrapped his arms around the others, and pushed his face into Jisung’s shoulder as he wept.  

The latter just held his head and rubbed his back as he cried. 

When the eldest spoke again, he said only 4 words. 

“I love you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit be happening. I feel like this is progressing too fast now. I want it to be slow burn but like i really want them to kiss. Haha. Enjoy what comes next.  
> (Written on March 9-17, 2018)


	12. The Real Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Woojin sat down, the teacher had started the lesson. He couldn’t focus though. The only thing he could think was “How the hell did i get myself into this?” as he wrote down the notes the teacher had on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was this chapter so hard to write? Also i edited this chapter so many times so i hope it came out good. Oof this chapter was so long compared to my last ones. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND ENJOYING THIS FIC.(the notes at the end will clear up why i’m reposting this chapter. (2000+ words. DAMN!) oof. I LOVE YOU ALL <3333333333333  
> Sorry i don’t really have anything to say atm other than ENJOY. (btw i reread this a hundred times and even had so many other people help me with this chapter to make it perfect. ENJOY!!!!!!

**Anything For You**

It had been a few days since Woojin had seen Chan in school. He didn’t think much about it though. He probably just got sick. 

“Why do i care?” He thought to himself. “He was an ass to me. Why should i worry if he is okay?” 

It didn’t matter, and it shouldn’t matter. They were never going to talk again, or even become friends for that matter... right?

Chan had made it blatantly obvious that he would never contact Woojin in anyway at all. He knew it shouldn’t hurt or offend him, but it did. 

•

School life was pretty boring. It’s the same thing everyday without change.  You wake early to the sound of your alarm. You get up and grab your clothes and rush to school. Then you arrive late like usual, and your teacher scolds you as you yell “Aww teach.” 

Its the same thing everyday. So damn boring. 

Today started off boring (like usual), until  he arrived to school late (again), and saw Chan sitting in HIS seat. He hadn’t seen the boy in a few days, so seeing him here was a surprise. But as if that wasn’t enough to confuse Woojin, the other was sitting in his damn chair. 

He walked over and stood over him.

“Can i ask what the fuck you’re doing here?” The annoyance could clearly be heard in his voice. 

“This is a school isn’t it, and by law, aren’t i required to attend”, he said as a matter of fact. He had a small smirk on his face. Weird.

Chan was acting different today, the older noticed. He was less... Hateful and shy. Normally the younger was quiet and reserved, but today he wasn’t.  

He seemed like he had been quite unspoken his whole life, but in reality, he wasn’t, and Woojin didn’t know that.

Before the event involving Jisung and the two assholes all those years ago, he was actually very loud. He used to be talkative and a teacher’s pet, and liked to tease others and mess around. The younger was a very open and active person... before.

The boy he saw today was a completely different Chan from the one Woojin had met.

The blonde didn’t know this, but the younger seeing Jisung and Minho, and talking to them, really brought back Chan to his old self.

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my spot. What are you even sitting here for anyway? Also get that damn smirk out of my face. I’m done with your shit.”

”Look we need to talk.” He suddenly became serious. His tone changed from playful to dire. It sort of scared the older, but he had to keep his cool.

”Talk about wha-”

”Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what the hell we need to talk about.” It was Chan’s turn to get mad, for he didn’t want to explain the situation. He still felt bad about what happened, so if he could avoid talking about it, he would.

“Fine.” Woojin crosses his arms and rested his weight on his right leg. “But what even is there to talk about. You yelled at me for no apparent reason, when all i tried to do was make you feel better. You should be thankful i’m even going to listen to you. Asshole.”

He saw tears begin to form in the other’s eyes. He didn’t mention it though. 

“Fine, thank you. Just meet me at the park by that one Starbucks after school. If you want, you can go grab a drink first before we talk. Deal.” Chan held out his hand to shake. 

Woojin just rolled his eyes and grabbed the others hand. 

If he saw a tear fall out of the other’s eye, he didn’t mention it. 

They were silent for a few seconds before the teacher announced they were going to start class in a few minutes. 

“You mind giving me my seat back?”

”Oh ya oops. Sorry.” Chan quickly became a flustered mess and got up. 

Chan got up, and stood in front of the older. Woojin had to look down due to the fact that the other was a little shorter. 

The younger looked at the ground and said a quick “Thank you”, before walking over to his seat. 

When Woojin sat down, the teacher had started the lesson. He couldn’t focus though. The only thing he could think was “How the hell did i get myself into this?” as he wrote down the notes the teacher had on the board. 

•

School finally ended. Woojin couldn’t  focus at all in any of his classes. He was too preoccupied thinking about his meet up with Chan after school. Oh boy was he terrified. 

He walked straight to the Starbucks even though Seungmin had told him countless times not to talk to Chan. 

The now redhead told the blonde that all Chan was going to is hurt him again, but Woojin believed in second chances, and so he decided to give Chan one.

•

When he got to the Starbucks, he bought himself a medium caramel frappuccino. Those were his favorite. He even asked for extra caramel, because he loved them so much. 

He walked out of the establishment to enter the park. It was only 10 feet away. Lots of people were there holding drinks in their hand and talking with their friends. Some others had their pets and let their dogs run around and enjoy the park’s nice refreshing air. It was cool and calming. Woojin had always loved the park since he was a kid. The nice and open field. The smell of freshly cut grass. The sounds of people having fun and enjoying life. It brought joy to him and brought back happy memories of his family from when he was a kid. They always went out and played at the park, but since he got older, his family didn’t go out as much. Ohh what he would do to be able to relive those moments. 

He was in the middle of reminiscing when a dog ran up to him. It was a golden retriever. About 3 feet tall. It was cute and healthy. It’s fur soft, and a beautiful golden brown. 

It began to run around Woojin as its way of asking to be played with. 

He crouched down and pet the dog, scratching its ears and belly. 

He was having fun playing with the canine until he heard a “here boy”, and the dog ran back to his owner. The owner spoke in english. He seemed to have an accent, but he didn’t know where it was from.

He was a little disappointed that the dog had to leave, but he wasn’t disappointed for long when he saw the retriever walking up to him. This time however, it’s owner was walking next to it, and it’s owner happened to be Chan.

The younger stopped right in front of Woojin. He gave his brightest smile and gave a loud greeting. 

“Hello Woojin! I see you met Minsung. I named him after my 2 friends’ ship name, ‘Minsung’. He’s cute right.” Chan then proceeded to crouch down and rub the dogs ears and belly while saying “Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy?” then giving him a treat. 

The blonde resisted the urge to coo at how cute the sight was. He’s never seen this side of Chan. 

“How did you get home from the school and come here with your dog so fast? We left the campus at the exact same time.”

”I don’t live too far from here. My house is across the street and around the corner, so it was easy. It’s been a while since i’ve brought Minsung out for a walk, so i decided to bring him today. Ohh boy did he miss it. Did you see how happy he was? It was so cute.” 

This must have been the most Chan had ever spoke to Woojin, or anyone for that matter. This was weird. 

“Yeah. He does seem happy.”

“See. He is adorable. I can’t belie-”

”What did you need to talk to me about?” The older interrupted.

”What?”

”I said, what did you need to talk to me about.”

“Ohh” His smile faded away. “That...”

He wished he could have taken that back. He loved seeing the younger smile. 

“Here let’s take a seat then i’ll tell you.”

The older complied. 

They walked towards a bench in the middle of the park. It was covered by the shade of two large oak trees.

When they reached the bench, Chan unleashed Minsung so he could run around and play as the two spoke. 

Chan grabbed the ball Minsung was holding in his mouth and threw it. 

“Well?” Said Woojin.

”Look can you be quiet for a minute. I need a moment first.” He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Woojin followed the other’s request and became silent. 

Minsung came back with the ball, and Chan threw it again. 

“I’m sorry”, was what he started off with. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

Woojin just stayed quiet. 

“I saw the way you looked at me earlier. The anger and confusion.”

The older looked down. 

Minsung came back again, and Chan repeated the action. 

“You were mad that i yelled at you, and confused that even though i yelled, there i was sitting in your seat. It probably looked almost like i was there to piss you off more, but i wasn’t. It was to get your attention so i could talk to you right now.”

Minsung came back and sat down in front of Chan. He put his head in Chan’s lap. The silver haired boy pet his dog’s head as he continued speaking to Woojin. 

“I lived a happy life you know”, he chuckled. “I smiled a lot. I was active. I played sports, went out with friends, did good in school”, he sighed. “I was what some would call, ‘a perfect child’”, He exaggerated the last part with air quotes then paused again. “But i wasn’t a perfect child. And i never will be a perfect child. I had, and still have, a dark secret.”

The tears began filling the younger’s eyes. 

“My friend... He was raped a few years ago because of the same secret i have. The only difference is people knew about his. His now boyfriend and i fought his attackers when we found out. We tried to teach them a lesson, but we lost. I got so scared after what happened, that i stopped being myself... I changed... I wasn’t the ‘Happy, Amazing, Smart, Cute Chan’ anymore. I became the ‘Bitter, Hateful, Scary Chan’ after.” He faced Woojin and stared directly into his eyes. The tears were falling down the youngsters face. “That was the me you met. The me who yelled at you.  But it wasn’t the real me.”

He stroked the dog’s head and rubbed its back. 

“The me you just met a few minutes ago. The me you saw in Math earlier today. The happy me. That, was the real me. This! Is the real me.”

Chan rolled down his sleeves, revealing the cuts on his arm.

”This was a result of the me you knew before. This was why i wasn’t there at school the past few days. I couldn’t take it. I wasn’t even trying to kill myself. I just needed the pain, but i ended up going too far and went to the hospital.”

Chan stopped talking. He held his face in his hands. Trails tears were falling down his face. His sniffles were loud.

Minsung, sensing Chan’s sadness, rested a paw on his owner’s lap, almost as a way of letting him know that he is right here. 

Woojin looked to Chan and grabbed his hands. He held them in his own, rubbing the other’s knuckles. He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was hold his hands and be there for him.

Minsung backed off and laid down on the floor. 

Chan looked up and stared Woojin directly in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry”, the boy said.

”What for?”, tears were streaming down the older’s face.

”I’m sorry!”, He said even louder

”Why are you sorry?!”, he practically yelled.

”Because I’m gay!”

...Silence...

”... Chan.”, the older choked out.

”Yes Woojin”

”... I’m gay too.”

... They both paused and stared deep into each other’s eyes.

Slowly, they lean into eachother.

Then...they kissed. 

It was sweet and pure. Their lips molded together perfectly. Woojin held the back of Chan’s head as he kissed the younger. Their forehead’s pressed together as the tears streamed down their faces. It was messy, but to them it was perfect.

Chan was the first to pull away. 

“I’m sorry. This is wrong. I shou-“

He was interrupted by a hug from Woojin. 

He spoke into Chan’s ear, arms still wrapped around the younger.

“There is nothing wrong with this. You deserve to be happy. Look, i know that bad things happened in the past because of your sexuality, but that shouldn’t affect you now. Judging from the kiss. I guess that means you like me as much as i like you?”

Woojin pulled back for a second to see Chan’s expression. The younger’s face was a bright red. He was looking down.

“And that’s ok”, Woojin continued. He held up Chan’s head with his hand to they could look at eachother, eye to eye. “It’s okay that you like me, and that i like you. If you give me a chance. I can show to you that there is nothing to worry about, and that we can be in love with out any worries. Please.”

Chan’s eyes were filled with tears.

He couldn’t speak. 

All he could do was plant a small kiss on Woojins lips.

”I’ll take that as a yes”, the older said as he held up the younger’s head in his hand. 

He left another small kiss on the younger’s lips and said, “By the way. I forgive you.”

Chan quickly grabbed Woojin around the waist and pulled him in for a hug. He rested his head on the older’s shoulder as he cried. 

The blonde held his head and rubbed his back as the other cried. 

All the Chan could say to him was a small “Thank you”, before suddenly falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. 

“Anything for you Chan”, he said as he rubbed the younger’s back. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF THAT ENDING. HOLY SHIT I BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THIS TO HAPPEN. TBH neither was i. I like how in the last chapter i’ve as like “I WANT THEM TO KISS ALREADY”, then in this chapter i make it happen even though i forgot i wrote it in the last one. HAHAA. Anyway, I did not think i was gonna write this or for this to progress this fast, BUT HEY, it happened. I CRIED SO MUCH. THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THIS ARE GONNA MOVE FASTER NOW. THIS FIC IS FINALLY AT AN END. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTERED FIC IVE EVER FINISHED AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT. THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR SO LONG. THE FIRST ARC OF THIS STORY IS FINALLY OVER. THE SECOND ARC WILL COME OUT SOON. THANK YOU SO READING. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. ILY. THANK YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Some feed back would be nice. THX FOR READING!!


End file.
